bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars 29
This season consisted of 13 new celebrities hoping to win the mirrorball. Couples Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 30, from Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Tonioli Averages *This table only counts dances scored on a 30-point scale (scores by guest judges and those awarded in the dance-offs are excluded). Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced their first dance. Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep, salsa, or tango Running order 'Week 2' Couples danced one unlearned dance. Jazz, jive, and viennese waltz are introduced. Running order Judges' vote to save: *'Inaba: '''Maria & Alan *Tonioli: Maria & Alan *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Maria & Alan 'Week 3: Movie Night' Couples danced one unlearned dance to a movie theme. Paso doble, rumba, and samba are introduced. Running order Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Kerri & Gleb *Tonioli: Kerri & Gleb *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Kerri & Gleb'' 'Week 4: Most Memorable Year' Couples danced one unlearned dance to commemorate the most memorable year of their lives. Argentine tango, contemporary, and waltz are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Teresa & Sasha *Tonioli: Teresa & Sasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Teresa & Sasha'' 'Week 5: Disney Night' Couples danced one unlearned dance to a Disney movie. This week was a non-elimination week. Week 6 Couples dance one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Sal & Lindsay *Goodman: Sal & Lindsay *Tonioli: Sal & Lindsay 'Week 7: Vegas Night' Couples dance one unlearned dance to a vegas theme. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Gabrielle & Pasha *Tonioli: Gabrielle & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Gabrielle & Pasha'' Week 7: Halloween Night Couples danced one unlearned dance, then one team freestyle dance. Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Evanna Lynch, Bruno Tonioli. Season 27 finalist and Harry Potter ''actress Evanna Lynch served as a guest judge for the week. '''Judges' vote to save:' *Inaba: Jaclyn & Keo *Tonioli: Jaclyn & Keo *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Jaclyn & Keo'' 'Week 9: Trio Night' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Melissa Rycroft Strickland, Bruno Tonioli. Season 8 finalist and season 15 winner Melissa Rycroft Strickland served as a guest judge this week. Couples danced one unlearned dance and one trio dance with a past winner. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Gabrielle & Pasha *Tonioli: Gabrielle & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Gabrielle & Pasha'' 'Week 10: Semifinals' Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Derek Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Former professional dancer Derek Hough served as a guest judge for the week, and also confirmed that he would be returning as a professional for the show's thirtieth season after taking six seasons off, which will be an all-stars season. Couples danced a redemption dance over again selected by the judges; then one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Gabrielle & Pasha *Tonioli: Gabrielle & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Gabrielle & Pasha'' Week 11: Finals Couples danced their favorite dance of the season again and then a freestyle dance. Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep, salsa, or tango (First Dances) * Week 2: One unlearned dance * Week 3: One unlearned dance (Movie Night) * Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) * Week 5: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) * Week 6: One unlearned dance * Week 7: One unlearned dance (Country Night) * Week 8: One unlearned dance & team dances (Hallowwen Night) * Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio dances (Trio Night) * Week 10: Redemption dance & one unlearned dance (Semifinals) * Week 11: Favorite dance & freestyle (Finals)